Gilmore Girls and Star Wars
by NCIS4NSCHIK
Summary: Leonard and Penny are expecting. What's going to happen? *First BBT story. Be kind while reading.*
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have been fighting with myself over this story. I really didn't want to write this because I wouldn't be able to add all the science stuff to an extreme level. Like almost all of Sheldon's dialogue is. I've never been great at science and I just pick up the stuff from BBT. So, please bear with me on this story.**

**This starts after the Halloween episode. **

* * *

Penny sat on the couch reading her history text book. She knew she had Amy and Bernadette to help her if she couldn't write a good paper, but she really wanted to write the next one on her own as much as possible.

There was a knock on her door so she bookmarked her page and set it down on the table. She stood up knowing already it wasn't Sheldon who was at the door. She pulled the door open to see Amy and Bernadette on the other side.

"Hey," Penny greeted.

"How's reading going?" Bernadette asked.

"It's going." Penny replied. "I'll probably have to do more reading before next week. There's no way I am going to make it to class today." Penny said sitting back down on the couch.

"What's wrong bestie?" Amy asked.

"I just haven't been feeling well all day. I honestly wouldn't stand to close to me, unless you want to get sick too."

At that the two both backed up.

"Do you need anything, soup or something to make you feel better?" Bernadette asked.

"No, I'll be fine. It's really not that bad. I'm just gonna stay home and read up on some history." Penny said picking the book back up.

"Call us if you need anything." Bernadette said as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"We don't care if Leonard is across the hall and capable of taking care of you." Amy added as Bernadette opened the door.

"I will. I promise." Penny said as they left.

* * *

As the weeks went by Penny had begun to feel better and could actually make it through work with no issues. It wasn't until it was a few days from Christmas that she started to feel sick again.

Leonard rolled over in Penny's bed to feel the spot next to him empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to see without his glasses. "Penny?" He called out.

"I'll be right out." Penny said from the bathroom.

Leonard picked his glasses up and put them on. "You ok?" He heard the toilet flushing and the water start to run from the faucet.

A few seconds later Penny opened the door and walked over to the bed. "I'm fine, just had to go to the bathroom." Penny lied.

"Alright," Leonard said before putting his glasses back on the nightstand and lying back down next to Penny.

Leonard drifted back to sleep almost immediately, but Penny lay awake doing calculations in her head.

By seven in the morning Penny still had not fallen back to sleep and had done the same calculations in her head about a thousand times. Each time she got the same result. One that she wished was wrong and right at the same time.

Leonard had started to stir so Penny closed her eyes and pretended to sleep so she could avoid Leonard for a little while longer. She didn't move until well after he had left for work.

She opened her eyes again and stared up at the ceiling. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into Penny?" She questioned herself.

* * *

Penny had done a great job avoiding her friends and especially Leonard throughout the holidays. She had not wanted to accidentally say something before she was a hundred percent positive herself. This was not until after the New Year began since her doctor could not see her prior to then.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the hall Sheldon had just begun to question Leonard again about what he did to make Penny appear to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

All the while Leonard sat there not listening to him at all, but questioning himself the same question repeatedly throughout the day.

Penny waited until it was after Sheldon left to go do his laundry before crossing the hallway and freely letting herself into 4A.

"Penny." Leonard said shocked.

"Leonard, can we talk?" She asked getting his full attention.

He rotated his chair to face her. "What's up? Where have you been?"

"Um… a lot." Penny said sitting on the couch and not caring she was in Sheldon's spot.

Leonard walked over and sat next to her on the couch. He rotated her body so she was facing him. "Talk to me."

Penny put her legs over Leonard's and looked up at him. "I…um…am…pregnant."

Leonard's eyes widen. "Really?" He asked very surprised.

"Yeah, 10 weeks."

"Is that why you were avoiding everybody?" Leonard questioned.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was a hundred percent sure and my doctor couldn't see me until after the New Year. I was just scared. I'm still scared." Penny told him.

"How long have you thought you were pregnant?" Leonard wondered.

"Remember that day before Christmas when you woke up and I was in the bathroom?" Penny received a nod from Leonard so she continued. "I spent the whole rest of the night calculating the last time I got my period. I was too scared to tell you so I was pretending to sleep when you left for work that day."

"You didn't have to be scared." Leonard said pulling her into a hug. "We're going to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," He said as he rubbed her back.

* * *

**What'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you liked the first chapter! Oh, and that whole 'I love you.' scene happened in this story. Lol.**

* * *

Penny looked up at Leonard. "Leonard, do you mind if we just keep this to ourselves for a little bit? I know they will all be upset that we didn't tell them, but I just want it to sink in that I'm pregnant before telling everybody."

"That's fine love-bug." He answered kissing the side of his head.

"Thank you." Penny said before kissing him.

"Sheldon should be back soon. He will most likely start interrogating you when he walks in."

"I can't say I was busy with school since the semester is over so I'll say I've been working extra hours."

"Just make sure you say you were off on Tuesdays."

"I took earlier shifts on Tuesdays to make sure I didn't have to run into you guys." Penny confessed.

A few minutes later, Sheldon entered the apartment with his freshly cleaned laundry in his hands. He stopped dead at the sight of Penny in his spot.

"That's my spot." He said as he crossed the room to put his clothes away. He came out seconds later. "I hope you have a good reason to have disappeared because thanks to you we had to switch up all of our food orders so there was enough for just the six of us." Sheldon ranted.

"I took up extra hours at work. I needed extra money." Penny said with a straight face.

"Where were you on Tuesday nights?" Sheldon went on.

"I was off on Tuesdays."

"And you just decided to show up now?"

"I just got home and came to talk to Leonard. Make sure he knew we were still dating."

"Very well, you are still in my spot." Sheldon said.

Penny moved her legs off Leonard's lap and stood up moving to the other side of Leonard and sitting down again. "Is this better?"

"Yes." Sheldon said before retreating to his room.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be." Penny said leaning her head on Leonard's shoulder.

* * *

**February 22, 2013**

Leonard walked into the Cheesecake Factory and walked around looking for Penny. He spotted Bernadette first. He walked over to the table she was waiting and waited until they were done ordering. "Hey Bernadette, do you know where Penny is?"  
"She's at table 15. Oh and congratulations." Bernadette told him.  
"You know?" Leonard asked curiously.  
"Yea, it kind of spread fast here after she told the boss. She had to tell me before somebody else did. Don't worry I promised not to tell anybody. Not even Howard." She explained.  
"Oh, well thank you for both." He said before walking over to table 15. Penny started walking away. "Penny," He called.  
She turned around to face him. "Hey sweetie. What's up?" She motioned for him to follow her so the customers wouldn't start complaining.  
"What time do you get off?" Leonard asked.  
"3, why?" Penny asked as they stopped in front of the kitchen.  
"I want to show you something." He told her.  
"Like what?"  
"Surprise." He said. "I'll see you at home?"  
"Yea." Penny said.  
Leonard gave her a kiss before leaving.

* * *

Penny walked upstairs to the guys' apartment and opened the door. "Hey, Leonard, I'm going to go change real quick and then you can show me what you wanted to show me."  
"Alright." Leonard said as she turned to go into her apartment. He grabbed the new lanyard he got with the four sets of keys on them so he wouldn't lose them. He locked the apartment and hid the keys before Penny came back out.  
She came back out in shorts and a tank top. Her four month belly was showing through the shirt.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Yea." They both started the descent to the lobby. "So, where are we going?" Penny asked as they got to the second floor.  
"You'll see when we get there." Leonard told her. When they got to the lobby, they headed down the street to where Leonard parked his car.  
"Leonard, is there something you're not telling me? When did you get a new car?" Penny asked as Leonard opened the door for her.  
"Yesterday." He said before shutting the door and walking to the other side and getting in.  
"I like it." Penny stated as she looked at the whole car.  
Leonard started the car and started driving to their destination. Ten minutes later he pulled into a long driveway and parked in front of a house.  
"Leonard, what did you do?" Penny asked as she looked up at the house. They both got out and headed to the door.  
"I was a bit crazy." He joked and found the right key on the lanyard. He unlocked the door and opened it allowing Penny to enter. "Welcome home."  
"You didn't." Penny said before walking inside.  
"Guilty as charged." Leonard said as he shut the door. "I figured Sheldon isn't going to want to live with a baby and your apartment isn't big enough."  
"You are crazy." Penny said walking further into the house to look at everything. "Sheldon is going to freak out enough when we tell him I'm pregnant. Are you trying to kill him by the both of us moving out?"  
"We can only wish it will kill him." Leonard stated.  
Penny laughed. "I love this place." She went to walk upstairs, but turned to face Leonard. "Thank you for doing this." She kissed him and looked him in the eyes. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
After they walked around the whole house, Leonard took Penny to the garage. "Open it." He smiled.  
Penny slowly opened the door to see what Leonard had hidden in there. Penny gasped. "Leonard," She stepped down the single step. "How could you possibly afford all of this?"  
"I set a certain amount of money aside every paycheck. I knew it would come in handy at some point."  
"You bought me a car." She said not believing her eyes.  
"It makes me feel better that you're driving a car that has two side mirrors and a good engine." Leonard told her. "And I made it blue to keep Sheldon quiet about red cars always getting pulled over."  
Penny walked over to Leonard and gave him a big hug. "You don't know how much this means to me. I love all of it."  
"I'm glad." Leonard said kissing her nose.  
"Ready to go see if Sheldon dies?" Penny joked.  
"Sure." Leonard said and closed the garage door and walking out of the house with Penny.

* * *

They went back to the apartment and walked up the stairs to the guys' apartment. Leonard opened the door. "After you." Leonard said holding the door.  
They both walked in and sat down around the coffee table.  
"Penny, I believe you have begun to let yourself go." Sheldon commented noticing her protruding belly.  
Penny stopped her hand half way to her mouth when Sheldon made his comment.  
"Sheldon!" Bernadette scolded knowing the real reason behind it.  
"It's true. Over the past couple of weeks Penny has been gaining a lot of weight." Sheldon said being his blunt self.  
"Well, we were going to tell you later, but Sheldon since you brought it up." Leonard said.  
"I'm pregnant." Penny said smiling.  
Amy put her food on the table and went over to hug Penny. "Congratulations Bestie." She said nearly crushing her. "So, I'm going to be the godmother right?"  
"Thanks. And we haven't really talked about it that much yet." Penny said.  
"Way to go Leonard." Howard stated. Bernadette whacked his arm. "Ow."  
"How far along are you?" Raj asked.  
"Four months." Penny informed him.  
"Hold on a minute. I am not under any circumstances living with a germ infested child that will prevent me from getting my sleep." Sheldon ranted.  
"You don't have to." Penny said.  
Leonard smiled. "We're moving."  
Sheldon's face went pale. "You can't move. Change is bad. Change is very bad." Sheldon started to complain.  
"You just said you weren't going to live with our baby." Leonard said.  
"I meant the child could stay in Penny's apartment and not ours." Sheldon said.  
"Well, too late. The house is bought already." Penny informed him.  
"You are breaking about a hundred Roommate agreements right now Leonard." Sheldon said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leonard, you can not move." Sheldon said for the millionth time since Penny and Leonard told him they were moving.

"Just ask Raj to move back in." Leonard said as they walked down the stairs.

"Why must you move? The germ infested child can live with Penny." Sheldon ranted as they walked down the street to Leonard's car. Sheldon forgot Leonard got a new car and almost walked right passed it.

"Penny's apartment is not big enough for a baby to live there. And anyway I would like to be in the same place as Penny and the baby so Penny isn't the only one taking care of the baby." Leonard said as he pulled onto the road.

"You would be in the same place as Penny. You would be right across the hall. You will hear the baby crying through the walls." Sheldon said keeping up his end of the argument.

"And by the time I get up and across the hall Penny will have already gotten up and gotten the baby."

"You are being so stubborn." Sheldon said as they turned onto a different street.

"No, you are being stubborn. Penny and I are moving. Ask Raj to move in and sign your Roommate Agreement."

Sheldon glared at Leonard for the rest of the car ride and stalked away from Leonard once he parked the car.

* * *

Later in the day, Leonard heard a knock on his door and turned to see who was there.

"Hey," Leonard greeted.

"Hey, sweetie," Penny greeted and walked over to him and kissed him. "So, my dad just called and said he was going to be in Pasadena in about six hours."

"A little short notice, did you tell your parents yet?" Leonard asked as she sat down.

"No, did you?" Penny questioned.

"I wasn't planning on telling them anytime soon." Leonard said honestly.

"You need to tell them Leonard. They need to know they're going to be grandparents." Penny said.

"I'll get to it."

"Anyway, I'm going to be at work when my dad gets here so I was wondering if you could go get him?"

"Yea, of course," Leonard told her.

"So, you'll have a lot of time to get him in a good mood before I come home showing off my stomach."

"Well, I am the only one of your boyfriends he actually likes so that should not be that hard to do." Leonard said as Penny stood back up.

"I have to get to work. I'll see you later?" Penny questioned as they walked to the door.

"Have a god day." Leonard said before kissing her.

"I'll try. Good luck with my father." Penny said before leaving.

Leonard turned and went back to what he was working on.

* * *

After work Leonard had dropped Sheldon off at the apartment and then drove to the airport to meet Penny's father.

Leonard sat waiting for Wyatt's flight to arrive for close to an hour before the flight number that Penny had texted him was called. Leonard stood up so Wyatt could find him easier.

A few minutes later, Leonard saw Wyatt approaching with his bag in hand.

"Leonard." Wyatt said as he was a few feet from Leonard. "Penny didn't tell me you would be picking me up. I was looking for a blonde before I saw you." Wyatt laughed.

"Yea, she has to work." Leonard said as they turned to leave the airport.

"Of course. So, how have you been Leonard?" Wyatt asked as they walked down the parking lot.

"Okay." Leonard said as he unlocked the car and got in.

"There's nothing new and exciting?" He questioned.

"Not really." Leonard lied.

* * *

The duration of the car ride was Wyatt interrogating Leonard of what has been going on in California since the last time he was there. Leonard parked outside the apartment and they walked up the four flights of stairs.

"What is wrong with that elevator?" Wyatt asked as they passed the third caution taped elevator.

"Oh, somebody blew it up years ago." Leonard said honestly since he was hiding something already from his girlfriend's father.

"Was it you?" Wyatt laughed.

"Yea," Leonard said as they entered the guys' apartment.

"Oh, Leonard, finally," Sheldon said once he saw them come into the apartment. "Thanks to you I have now just finished the new Roommate Agreement for Raj to sign tomorrow."

Leonard tried getting Sheldon to stop talking without Wyatt seeing, but it had failed when Sheldon kept going on.

"Although, I am still willing to add a new Penny specific section with the new rules for your germ infested child if you change your mind right now." Sheldon said.

Leonard stared at Sheldon and waited for Wyatt to connect the dots.

"Your germ infested child?" Wyatt questioned confused.

"Oh, I see Penny hasn't told you yet." Sheldon said.

"Penny's pregnant?" Wyatt questioned.

"We were planning on telling you when she got home from work, but my idiotic -soon to be- ex-roommate likes to say stuff he shouldn't."

"Congratulations son. I see you kept to my words from two years ago."

Leonard smiled. "And I promise your grandkid won't grow up in a house on wheels." Leonard said remembering the rest of that conversation.

"No, they're just going to live ten minutes away and not even tell me ahead of time that they were buying a house and planning on moving." Sheldon ranted.

Wyatt gave Leonard a confused look after Sheldon stalked off to his room.

"He doesn't like change." Leonard said as the door opened behind him and Penny poked her head in.

"Hey, Daddy," Penny greeted not entering the apartment.

"You can come in. I know you are pregnant." Wyatt said and Penny gave Leonard a weird look.

"Oh it wasn't him who told me. It was his 'soon to be ex-roommate'." Wyatt said quoting Leonard's words.

Penny opened the door further so she could enter and then closed it behind her and hugged her father.

"Hi, sweetie," Wyatt said as he hugged her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, for the most part well. Morning sickness has finally settled down and I can actually sleep through the night. Other than that I'm just getting used to this bump being here." Penny said as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Are you still taking those college classes?"

"Yea, I'm taking history again this semester and I also took up a general biology class."

"Good for you."

"Do you want to go put your stuff down in my apartment, Dad?" Penny asked when she saw the bag at her father's feet.

"You still have your apartment?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yea, we're in the process of packing everything up." Penny said as she opened the door and walked across the hall and unlocked the door.

Wyatt and Leonard followed her across the hall and entered the apartment after her.

"I'm going to go change out of this retched uniform." Penny said and went into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Thank you for not giving up on her." Wyatt said quietly so Penny wouldn't hear him.

"I would never have given up on her and I never will." Leonard said.

"You are definitely a keeper Leonard." He said as Penny came out of her room full changed.

"Do you guys want to go out to eat? I'm kind of hungry." Penny said.

"Let's go get some steaks." Wyatt said.

They left the apartment and started walking down the stairs. When they got to the second floor they ran into Amy

"Hi, Bestie," Amy greeted.

"Hey, Amy," Penny greeted. "Off to see Sheldon?"

"Yes." Amy answered.

"Amy this is my dad, Dad this is mine and Leonard's friend Amy. She is Sheldon's girlfriend." Penny introduced.

"Nice to meet you Amy," Wyatt greeted.

"And you sir." Amy said. "Would you mind if I tested your brain while you are visiting?" Amy questioned.

"You are not analyzing my father's brain Amy. You have Sheldon who is willing to have his brain scanned a million times." Penny said.

The four of them said their goodbyes and continued walking toward their destination.

"She's a neurobiologist." Penny explained as they reached the main lobby.

"Explains a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry it is kinda short. **

* * *

**April 2013**

Penny slowly walked down the stairs to go answer the door. Whoever it is, is being very impatient and keeps ringing the doorbell repeatedly. She finally got to the door and unlocked it before opening it. "God, Sheldon." Penny groaned when she saw who it was. "I can only walk so fast down those stairs."

"You should not be going upstairs when nobody is home. You are six months pregnant after all." Sheldon stated like she did not know.

"Damn. I'm six months pregnant? I thought I was only a month along." Penny said sarcastically.

"Is that sarcasm?" Sheldon questioned.

"Yes." Penny said annoyed. She really wanted to go take a nap.

"Oh, good, I'm 4 for 32 this month." Sheldon said.

"What do you want Sheldon?"

"Leonard did not show up to drive me to work. I had to take the bus so I wasn't late." Sheldon complained.

"He told you last week that he wasn't going to be able to pick you up for work today. We had our doctor's appointment today, remember?" Penny said.

Sheldon ran through all the things in his brain trying to remember Leonard telling him that. "I have no recollection of him saying such a thing."

"You were probably too busy playing Halo to listen to him." Penny said. "Now, if you don't mind, I am really tired and want to go take a nap."

"I do mind. I want to speak with Leonard." Sheldon said.

"Well, you can go take the bus back to work because he left twenty minutes ago." Penny said before shutting the door in Sheldon's face. She then proceeded to walk back up the stairs to go take her nap.

Later that day, everyone was at Penny and Leonard's for dinner. They were all sitting around the dining room table eating.

"So, did you guys find out what you are having?" Bernadette asked.

"We did, but we're not telling." Penny said.

"Oh, come on Bestie." Amy complained.

"We will tell you though that we made a deal of who gets to name the baby." Penny said. "If it is a boy Leonard can choose his name and it can even be from Star Wars, just not something over the top like Obi-Wan. If it is a girl I get to pick her name." Penny said.

"We both have to approve the name though." Leonard said.

"That's a different way to do it." A drunken Raj said.

"I'm betting it's a boy." Howard said.

"No, it's going to be a girl. I can picture them with a daughter not a son." Amy stated.

"I can see you having one of each." Bernadette added. "But not twins."

"Let's make a pool of what their baby is going to be." Raj exclaimed.

Penny and Leonard just stared at their friends as they began betting on what the sex of their baby was. They were enjoying the fact of knowing who exactly was losing their money.

"I am saying the germ infested child is a girl." Sheldon said out of nowhere which shocked everybody that he was joining in on their pool.

"You really want in?" Howard asked.

"I will bet fifty dollars that I am right." Sheldon said. "Even though I know I am going to be right. I'm always right."

The next three months consisted of Penny and Leonard decorating the nursery and preparing for the arrival of their baby. They had to make sure that their friends did not go upstairs when they were over so that they did not peek and see what the gender of their baby was.

It was a hot summer day in July. It was above the average temperature in Pasadena during Fourth of July weekend. Of all days, Penny would go into labor on the hottest day in the summer, so far.

She had awoken in the morning feeling weird and as the day progressed she started to have contractions closer together.

"Leonard!" She called out as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Leonard!" She called out again when he did not answer her. She went over to his home office and opened the door. "Leonard," She said getting his attention away from the computer. "The baby is coming."

Leonard whipped his chair around so fast; Penny didn't even have time to blink. "Are you positive?"

"Pretty damn positive." Penny said.

Leonard jumped up from his chair and rushed over to Penny. "Do you have everything packed?" He asked frantically as he led her out of the room and toward the garage.

"In the bag by the garage door. I packed it three weeks ago." Penny said as she opened the door to the garage.

"Really?" Leonard questioned not knowing his girlfriend had prepared weeks in advance.

"The books say to have it ready just in case." Penny said matter-of-factly.

Leonard helped Penny into the car before grabbing the bag and placing it in the backseat next to the empty car seat. He got into the car and pressed the garage door opener before turning the car on.

Penny was in labor for eighteen hours before giving birth to their beautiful baby at 3 AM on July 4th.

After the nurses cleaned the baby up and took its measurements, one nurse came over and handed the baby to Penny. "Here's your daughter."

Penny and Leonard both smiled down at their baby girl.

"Hi sweetie." Penny said to the newborn.

A few minutes later, Leonard sent out a picture of their daughter to their friends that read:

**IT'S A GIRL!**

**Alexis Rylee Hofstadster**

**July 4****th****, 2013 3:04 AM**

**8 lbs. 7 oz. 22 inches**


End file.
